


Her x Ichigo

by pikakairi123



Series: Her x them series [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Crush, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Riding, Rough Sex, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikakairi123/pseuds/pikakairi123
Summary: 7 moments between Ichigo and Sayuri





	1. Score

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I'm back at it again with the same words from my Ichigo x reader series! I'm trying to get a feel on how my oc and characters interact before I get my official retelling of BLEACH officially started! You can expect sayuri x a lot of characters with the same 7 words, but all different memories! Please enjoy Sayuri and her harem :)

Killing hollows is serious business. No matter how powerful you are, be sure to remember that innocent beings are still in danger, and that the smallest slip up can turn the tables like THAT! But even so, when you're around someone you're comfortable with and have absolute faith in, sometimes you can't help but get a _little_ carried away...

***slash***

_"Did you see that?! Didn't even break a sweat!"_

_"Wow Ichigo! That was pretty cool! Now you just need to kill about...3 more and then we'll be tied!"_

_"Are you taunting me Sayuri?"_

_"I wouldn't say taunting, I'm just...egging you on"_

***beep beep beep***

_"ICHIGO, SAYURI THERES A HOLLOW SOUTH FROM HERE, PICK UP THE PACE!"_

Rukia jumped onto Ichigo's back and the trio were off to the next hollow 

_"Ichigo...I'll race you there!"_

and with that, Sayuri tapped into her adrenaline and ran ahead of Ichigo and Rukia 

_"Are you two still keeping score, this is serious business you know!"_

_"I know it is, and she knows it too...but this is kinda fun you know? We're having fun..."_

Rukia looked down at the orange-haired teen and saw a small smile on his face. Sometimes she forgets that he's still a rookie with her powers and decided that a little fun mixed with work isn't _so_ bad 

_"Well if that's the case, you don't want her to beat you there, do you?"_

Ichigo's smile widened as he picked up his speed, maybe he wanted to tie up the score, maybe he didn't want Sayuri fighting a hollow alone, or maybe... _just maybe_... unbeknownst to him, he just really,really wanted to be beside her as soon as possible. 


	2. Clip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It funny what fixing your hair with a sailormoon hairclip can lead too,no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is poop! lol but I wrote it in the best way I could, so maybe its just my self critical ass thats thinking that? anyways, thanks for reading! please drop a comment, you can talk to me about anything!

_'9 minus 3'_

*tuck*

_'divided by 1 over-'_

*tuck*

_'divided by 1 over 3 plus-'_

*tuck*

_'divided by 1 over 3 plus 1!'_

with a sigh, I put my pencil down. I was currently trying to do my math homework. The keyword was trying. Ichigo and I have decided to tutor eachother in the others worst subject, mine being math, and his being english literature. When we both got the gist of things, he dispersed to his bed, while I remained at his desk. Everything was going fine until my hair started getting in the way. No matter how many times I tucked it behind my ear it always fell loose in a matter of seconds. Finally fed up, I started rummaging around in my school bag.

"Sayuri, you're done already?"

Not bothering to look up from my search, I shook my head no and kept looking until I found what I was looking for, my Sailormoon hairclip. [1]

"I'm almost finished, my hair was just irratating me, you know?"

I fixed my hair in a half up hairstyle held together with my clip. Finally free from the blonde menace that I called my hair, I was able to finish the last few problems in a matter of minutes. With a contented sigh I put my things away and turned to Ichigo, who was staring at me. Thinking that he wanted more help, but was too embarassed to ask, I sat next to him on his bed and offered him my best smile,

"Need some help? Don't get shy on me now!"

He gave me a chuckle and gave me a few questions to look over. It was easy enough for me since I was fluent in english.

"So to sum it all up, when a question asks for denotation, thats the literary term for the literal meaning of the word, and a hyperbole is an intentional exaggeration to create an effect! You know what I mean?"

I turned my head to look at Ichigo, noticing how close our faces were. He was staring again, was I imposing on his personal space? Hoping I didn't offend him, I gulped and spoke up,

"Did I...do something wrong?"

Ichigo blinked before slowly shaking his head

"Its nothing wrong, I just, never really saw your hair done up in anything before...its looks good on you."

I felt myself starting to blush, Ichigo is my friend, a new friend who I'm still getting to know at that, but I would be lying if I said he wasn't a handsome looking guy; a handsome looking guy who just complimented me.

"Thank you Ichigo, sometimes long hair can be a blessing and a curse you know?"

"Im sure it is, but you make it look easy."

and with that, he took a strand of my hair and ran his fingers through it. I closed my eyes, liking the contact he was giving me. A minute passed before I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He let go of my hair and returned the favor. Feeling bashful, I giggled and turned to his alarm clock, seeing as how it was 5:13, I decided now was a good time go home before it got too dark.

"I should probably get going, but thanks for today Ichigo, this was the first time studying didn't feel like such a drag, we should do this more often."

I gave him a soft smile, secretly hoping he wouldn't mind spending more 1 on 1 time with me.

"Thats fine with me, homework doesn't seem so bad when you have someone whos good at explaining it. By the way, your clip, is that from Sailormoon?"

Surprised at his question, I nodded yes.

"When we were younger, Yuzu would always ask me to play Sailormoon with her. I would be the bad guy, and she would eliminate me with her magical girl powers."

We both laughed, imagining a tiny Ichigo and Yuzu playing Sailormoon of all things was one cute scene.

"Can I walk you home?"

Looking back at him I tilted my head, deciding to tease him a bit.

"Why, do you want to play Sailormoon with me Ichigo?"

He sputtered, eyes going wide and a blush on his face,

"What?! N-no way Sayuri, I just didn't want to take any chances on you getting home safely, would your father let you come back to my house if anything were to happen? Better yet would YOU want to come back? I dont think so!"

I laughed, I never seen Ichigo embarassed before, it was quite a sight!

"You know what Ichigo, you're right! I would feel a lot safer if I were with you."

He smiled at me and nodded. When we got downstairs I said my goodbyes to his eccentric father and sisters, promising to come back tomorrow and stay for dinner (seeing as if I didn't, Mr.Kurosaki would have broke down into sobs.) On our way to my house, I decided to joke around with the orange headed teen next to me once more,

"Thanks again for walking me home Ichigo!"

"Its no problem Sayuri."

"As payment for walking me home, I'll let you wear my clip on your shirt and you can be Sailormoon! I'll be the bad guy yeah?"

The look on his face was priceless

"I told you, I did that when I was younger!"

"You told me you were the bad guy! Hmmm, maybe you want me to eliminate you with magical girl powers!"

"H-hey! D-don't say things like that!"

I removed my clip from my hair and clipped it to the front of my shirt

"Alright now, moon cosmic power!"

and with that I lightly tapped Ichigo's forehead and ran to the direction of my house, hearing him not too far behind me,

"Hey, come back! I wont let you off that easy!"

"Come and get me bad guy!"

"We're too old to be playing these kinda games Sayuri!"

"Sounds like something a lousy villain would say!"

"Lousy? I was a tough enemy to take down! I wasn't lousy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] the infamous hairclip 


	3. Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can use chocolate syrup for more than food purposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Anything sugary inserted into or even onto your vagina is bad for you! Thats a one way ticket to an infection! For fanfic purposes, this won't apply, but because I care about you guys, I want you to know that food sex isnt safe if done recklessly ok? happy SAFE sex loves <3

"I knew you liked chocolate,but I didn't know you liked it this much"

Sayuri giggled as she watched her boyfriend Ichigo squeezed out chocolate syrup from the bottle and formed intricate little patterns on her naked breasts,stomach and inner thighs. Ever since their first time having sex with each other, Sayuri wanted to broaden Ichigo's sexual horizons, and whats a nice way to ease him into the process? Using his sweet tooth to her advantage. Sayuri watched as Ichigo slowly licked her neck and made his way down to a chocolate covered breast. 

"Oh Ichi..."

Sayuri ran her fingers through the teen's soft orange locks as he sucked her breast, swirling and flicking her nipple before licking his way to the other. Sayuri's core was starting to get drenched, already feeling it seep onto the bedsheets. Ichigo licked down to Sayuri's belly button, dipping his tongue in before moving to her inner thigh. Before indulging more on his favorite sweet, Ichigo looked at Sayuri, chocolate syrup smeared on his lips and chin.

"Y'know...while it's true I do like chocolate, I like it much better when its on you"

And with that, Ichigo started to lick, suck and bite Sayuri's inner thighs, reveling in the moans and whimpers she made as he was so close to the spot where she needed his tongue to be. Ichigo grabbed the chocolate syrup bottle and began to pour chocolate all over Sayuri's sopping pussy, knowing how much she loved being eaten out. WIthout a second wasted, Ichigo dove in and licked up and down Sayuri's folds.

"Ah! Ichigo! Yes! Oh yes! baby please don't stop! fuck!"

Ichigo smirked as Sayuri started to lose herself with just his tongue alone. When Ichigo shoved his tongue into her hole, Sayuri shot her hands to his head and pushed his down further, trying to get his tongue as deep in her as possible.

"Yes Ichi, right there baby, just like that! Ahh! Ah!"  
Sayuri felt her stomach start to tighten, the pleasure was too much for her, if he didn't stop now she was going to spill her juices right into her boyfriends mouth.

"Ah! A-ah! Ich-ah!-Ichigo! You're gonna make me cum!"

And with that, Ichigo turned his attention to Sayuri's throbbing clit while shoving two fingers into her.

That's when Sayuri lost it.

"ICHIGO!"

The orange haired shinigami lapped up every last drop that Sayuri had gave him, giving her clit a little kiss before making eye contact with her.

"I take what I said earlier back, while I like chocolate when it's on you, I like it when it's mixed _with_ you the best."

Sayuri blushed as Ichigo rubbed her inner thighs, reaching for the syrup bottle, she flipped Ichigo onto his back.

"You know, I always wondered how your cum would taste if it was mixed with chocolate, I bet you'd taste even better,ne?"

With a wink and a flirty stick of the tongue, Sayuri then began to drench Ichigo's thick cock with chocolate, watching as Ichigo blushed at her wanton words and innocent acts that she mixed together so well. When she was satisfied with the outcome, Sayuri started to lick up and down his shaft, giving a good couple sucks to both ichigo's balls in the process. Ichigo closed his eyes as Sayuri began to suck him up and down, relaxing her throat as she went deeper and deeper. Sayuri made sure to deepthroat him, knowing how much Ichigo loved having his dick shoved down her throat without gagging. Making sure to massage his balls, Sayuri looked up at Ichigo and felt herself become hornier by the minute. Ichigos mouth had gone slack as he shoved his hand into Sayuri's hair, blushing and groaning her name.

"Sayuri, don't stop, you're so good at this Sayuri"

Feeling prideful, Sayuri hummed around Ichigo's cock, making him roll his eyes. Soon, Ichigo and Sayuri both felt his oncoming orgasm as his balls began to tighten

"S-sayuri-chan, no more, if you don't stop, I'm gonna finish in your mouth"

Sayuri began sucking Ichigo faster and harder, intent on finding out how his delicious cum and chocolate would taste on her tongue, how much thicker it would feel sliding down her throat.

"Ungh, S-sayuri!"

Ichigo pressed his head further into the pillows, unable to bring himself to push his girlfriend off and fuck her into her mattress. With a deep moan coming from the bottom of his throat, Ichigo shot his load down Sayuri's throat, which she happily swallowed. With a lewd pop, Sayuri released Ichigos dick and grabbed the syrup bottle and slowly poured chocolate over her body. She slowly climbed on top of her boyfriend and began rubbing her breast all over his toned upper body, coating them both with sticky goodness.

"I was right, you taste so much better with chocolate, I think I found my favorite dessert Ichi-kun"

Ichigo felt himself get hard again by his girlfriends words alone, and with wide eyes and a red blush on his face, he watched as Sayuri rubbed her soaking wet pussy onto Ichigos cock, lining herself up with him when he got fully hard.

"Ichigo....my pussy is so wet for you right now, its full of my juices and chocolate"

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed his girlfriends hips and shoved her down on his cock, pumping in and out of her while Sayuri shut her eyes and braced herself on Ichigo's muscular thighs.

"Ah! Ichigo! I can feel you real deep inside me! It feels so good Ichigo!"

With a blush on her face Sayuri brought Ichigo's hands from her hips to her large chocolate covered breast, making sure he gave them a good squeeze. Sayuri yelped when Ichigo shot up and started suckling her breast, all while pounding into her. The bed was rocking, the headboard banging against the wall, and the sound of moans,skin slapping skin, and wet squelching noises coming from where the lovers where joined filled the room as the two were nearing their blissful end. Feeling her tummy tighten once again, Sayuri knew she wasn't just going to cum, she was going to squirt. 

"Ichi-baby, I'm gonna squirt! I'm gonna squirt all over you thick cock Ichi-kun"

Hearing those sweet words, Ichigo grabbed a handful of Sayuris plump ass and began fucking her with all he had, with the intent on filling her pussy with his cum that it leaked out of her, hopefully with chocolate mixed in it.

"ICHIGO IM SQUIRTING! AH! AHH!"

"I'm gonna cum too Sayuri! Let's cum together!"

and with that the two lovers mixed thier juices with eachother, Ichigo filling her cunt with his seed, and Sayuri squirting all over his dick. The two fell back onto the bed,both sweating and panting, basking in the after sex glow.

A few moments passed as their breath came to normal.

"Hmm, Ichi-kun?

"Yeah?"

"Me and you..we're all sticky."

Ichigo chcukled as he began to get up the bed, bringing the blonde with him.

"Then maybe we should take a bath together hmm? You did say you wanted to broaden my horizens right?"

Sayuri blushed as the two headed to her bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO gone since September eh? Here you go Ichi lovers :P sorry about that

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It means a lot! Leave comments if you like <3


End file.
